


It May Not Be France, But...

by Jazz_in_the_Tardis



Series: Doctor Who Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_in_the_Tardis/pseuds/Jazz_in_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes the Doctor out to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Not Be France, But...

My dress was the color of pink champagne, nice and tight in the chest, but fluffy and twirly in the skirt, perfect for dancing. My stomach fluttered with anticipation of seeing the Doctor, and I felt faint when I heard the knock on the door. I took a deep breath.

I opened the door and there stood the Doctor, dressed in a navy blue suit, his trademark converse shoes a shade of bright red. He was absolutely perfect, as always. He gave me a long look up and down and then his face broke out into a dazzling grin. “Rose Tyler, you look absolutely gorgeous!”

I flashed him a smile of my own. “Ready to go, stud?”

He laughed. “That’s just it, where are we going?”

“Thought we’d go down to the club,” I said, taking hold of his arm and pulling him out of the door into the night.

“The club, really?” he said flippantly. “How romantic.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. Thought you could use a bit of a casual Londoner experience. Plus, I’ve seen you get excited about a good party before, remember?”  
“Well, yes, but that was in France, not downtown London…” I just ignored him and we strolled along. I was so excited to be going out with him, on a normal date. I glanced up at the stars shimmering in the night sky, and for once, I felt no urge to travel among them. I was perfectly happy right where I was.

Music rolled out of the club doors, and as we made our way in, my ears took a second to adjust to the sea of noise. I glanced back and the Doctor was lagging behind me, looking around nervously. I strode up to him. “It’s so loud,” he said, shouting to make his point. “Wouldn’t you rather go to dinner? Sit in a nice quiet booth, chat about the weather—“  
I shook my head in disbelief and seized him by the arm. “Shut up, and come on.”

We took the floor. The Doctor tried once to glance behind him to the exit, but I caught him. I grabbed his chin firmly. “Look at me,” I said, and his eyes met mine. I smiled broadly. “Don’t you even think about it.”

And that was it. No more worries about leaving, I listened to the pulse of the music and swayed my body accordingly. The Doctor moved the slightest bit, distracted by the many bodies surrounding us, but each time he looked at me, I gave him a reassuring smile and soon he was watching nothing but me, and started moving along to my rhythm. We created our own chemistry, and it swirled around us as I grasped him around the neck, and he instantly grabbed me by the waist, pulling and pushing me to the beat of the music. We were one unit, laughing as we glided together. 

All apprehension was surely gone now, the Doctor in a newfound element, confident, and so very sexy. We inched ever closer until our bodies were pressed against each other. I looked up at him, and his eyes were smouldering with something I hadn’t seen in them before: unabashed, pure, desperate lust. I’m sure my eyes looked much the same, and I held my breath as he inched closer until finally pressing his lips fiercely against mine. It was the most natural thing. My mouth recognized his and I opened it, inviting him in. Without any thought but those of each other, we wrapped around one another, his arms holding me firmly, my hands running through that amazing hair, and snogged for who knows how long, on a dirty dancefloor, with flashing lights and surrounded by a mob of unconcerned strangers.


End file.
